vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
There are 3 types of Bosses in Viking Clan: World Bosses Coop Bosses Raid Bosses. Bosses are unlocked at level 2. Cooperative (Coop)/Location Bosses Unlocking Location Bosses Each location has at least one Coop Boss. Once you reaching the location there will usually be other conditions you must meet in order to start your own battle with the boss. An almost universal condition is to have completed a specific adventure within that location (to 100%). Another criteria common to most bosses is to take part in the killing of a boss from a previous location, usually a level 1 and/or level 5 boss. It used to be that the required boss could either be your own boss or someone else's but now it seems like it has to be your own boss. You can only challenge one of your own Coop Bosses at a time. In contrast to this, there does not seem to be any limit on the number of other people's location bosses you can join in with at any one time. Getting Help With Your Boss Once you have unlocked your boss and started (originated) the battle you have a maximum of 4 days in which to kill the boss and collect the reward. You can invite your Clan and others to help you out with your boss, up to a limit of 50 Vikings. There are several ways you can let people know that your boss is available: For clan you can: *Target an individual clan mate by send them a copy of the link in a message. *Use the, Share Boss Job Chat, link. *Use the big purple button or the more discrete link circled below in red to publish to the Social Feed on the home page (my thanks to fellow admin Barbaloot for pointing this out). For your guild mates you can: *Paste the URL link to the Guild tab of World Chat (or hit the, Share Boss in Guild Chat, link) *Paste to your guild's private message board (or hit the, Publish to [guild_name] message board, link) If you want absolutely anyone to be able to attack your boss you have to turn on public sharing using the slider. (For some reason there is no public sharing slider in the Armor Games/Kongregate version) Setting Damage Limits Once your boss is shared you can set limits on how much damage each of your helpers can do. Using the, Helper Max Dmg ,slider and the button below it on the left. Setting the slider all the way to the left will limit all other attackers to the minimum amount of damage to get a kill reward. Setting the slider to the far right will allow an attacker to do enough damage to kill the boss. Where you set the maximum damage limit is up to you. It is common practice to set the max damage quite low for low level and rare bosses (anything above Battle of Bifrost). There is a problem with the minimum setting. A maximum of 50 Vikings can attack a boss but at the minimum setting it would take almost 97 Vikings to kill the boss. This means either you will have to do almost half the damage yourself or at some point you will have to raise the limit. Because of this I recommend that you at least double the minimum value suggested. The maximum damage slider has no effect on the amount of damage you, as the originator, can do. Once the timer has run down to less than a day, and the boss is still alive, then the limits of the slider no longer apply and anybody can do as much damage as they want. Increasing your Chances of a Drops Location bosses can be a good way to equip your chieftains. Drops from battles are comparatively rare whereas the drops and kill items can make boss hunting quite rewarding. You also don't have to run the risk of annoying more powerful players by attacking them. The easiest drops to secure are the kill drops. With the earliest bosses you have to get in an amount of attacks to ensure a kill drop. When you use from 1 - 4 stamina per attack each stamina point you use counts as 1 attack so for instance a 3 stamina attack counts as 3 attacks. This changes when it comes to Power Attacks with these every 5 stamina yo use counts as 1 attack so using the maximum of a 20 stamina attack counts as 4 attacks. Drops you get whilst attacking can be given with any level of stamina attack but once you get to bosses where you are shown your percentage, random drops are much rarer if the amount of damage you do is less than about 5% per attack. However the more stamina you use per attack the better your chances of getting single and multiple drops. Not all bosses are created equal and some seem to give drops more often than others. Bosses than can drop more than one type of item seem to be more generous than those with a single drop item. Rewards of a Boss Kill Once your boss has been killed, as the originator, you should be entitled to an extra item which is usually slightly more powerful than the other drops. While you do get this originator item for some reason the normal kill drops seem to be less than expected. For instance for my Ice Dragon kill above, especially after doing all the damage on my own, I would expect to get the Frozen Crown, Tundra Wolf and, as originator, the Arctic Knight but I did not get the Tundra Wolf (thanks due once more to Barbaloot for this observation). Speaking of kills, some time ago forum members were asked whether or not Location bosses should be able to kill their attackers. After listening to this vocal minority Kano decided to dumbed-down location bosses and now it is impossible to die as a result of a boss counter-attack. In a situation where a death would occur you are now left with 1 health. World Bosses World Bosses are unlocked once a player gets to level 10. At the moment there are five World bosses. These bosses correspond to the first 5 locations in Viking Clan so presumably at some point there will be a World Boss for every location. Each player can attack the World Boss once every four hours. Once a Boss has been defeated you have seven days to collect your reward. Each World boss can award up to 10 items. Unlike location bosses the kill reward items of World bosses are dependent on the player's level (plus the amount of attacks they have done by the time the boss is killed). The higher the location of the World boss the higher a player's level has to be in order to collect the final prize. A Viking has to be level 3,600 in order to collect the 10th drop of the Phoenix (North Midgard) but for the highest location World boss at the moment, the Freyja World boss (Vanaheim), the level requirement is 6,500 in order to get that 10th item. For all bosses the number of attacks needed to collect the final item remains at 25. It is worth going past this maximum number of attacks however as the World bosses gives some of the best XP per stamina in the game outside of Battle attacks. Raid Bosses Raid Bosses are a 7 day event. Each player can summon their own Raid Boss. Each Raid Boss will have a 7 day countdown timer. There is no limit to the number of Raid Bosses you can summon or participate in over the duration of the event. Unlike other bosses Raid Bosses have no level so remain at the same strength and health no matter how many times they are killed. Category:Content